


How will you compensate me?

by killunary



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Compared to me whose awkward and is only good at bitchin about the latest, F/M, Lmao the way I smile every time I remember Sabrina comin to me annoyed about, a negress that said that shit and she had the nerve to say it on her h/ma, fic like nigga if you don't get. Check out Sabrina's fic on wattpad if y'all, follow me over there on wattpad., haven't already. It's called Love & War. Sabrina's allergic to ao3 and lol rightfully, so she posts all her shit on wattpad. Her handle over there is tookurvirjinity., someone leaving a comment suggesting she write a M/luma fic. Lol we love, thing that's set me off she's very sweet and funny and approachable which is, to bond over our mutual dislike of that white girl. Nah but the fact that it was, why she has the amount of followers she does. Lol I'm surprised niggas even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: He doesn’t expect for his 3D printer to be one of the reasons why he’d done it with Uma for the first time but he can hardly complain.





	How will you compensate me?

**Author's Note:**

> Sick and twisted how I could've been throwin my ass back to a new txt album if it weren't for my boys' immune systems fuckin them over. Thankfully, they're all in good health now but hmmm, Ning could very much still have that eyepatch over his eye. To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

Uma stares at the 3D printer, an invention she isn’t surprised was made by her boyfriend because while he had a tendency to ask questions that had no business being asked by someone with as high an IQ as him, an irrefutable fact was that Carlos De Vil was a genius. She’s surprised these spoiled Auradonians hadn’t invented something like this themselves, feeling pride for Carlos in her chest both because he was plain brilliant and because an isle kid was the one to put together something like this in so little time. She furrows her eyebrows, pressing her tongue against the side of her cheek as she remembers the overwhelming amount of victory she’d felt as Mal handed over what she’d thought at the time was the actual wand of Fairy Godmother, remembering how the excitement had felt so euphoric, remembering how for a split second as she raised the false wand in the air, she recalled her mother’s degradation for always coming second to Mal and how her winning would mean she’d finally have her approval. But then the spell to shatter the barrier around the isle didn’t work when it should’ve, then Uma’s hopes and the hopes of the kids of the isle had once again slipped between their fingers, then Uma had placed second to Mal again and in that moment, her mind had transferred her back to her sitting down on her bed while wordlessly taking her mother’s verbal abuse.

Uma smiles. Ah, so this device here is how Carlos, Her Royal Highness, and Mal’s cronies had made a duplicate of the wand.

Carlos hears Uma giggle, looking up from the math problem he’d been in the middle of solving, blinking at his girlfriend’s back. How come she was still standing over there by the printer? He drops his pencil, suddenly overcome by panic. Crap, was it broken!? If it was and Uma had been the one to notice, he knows who the culprit is. That moron Chad Charming!

A hand appears on the small of her back, Uma nearly leaning back into Carlos.

Carlos lets out a sigh of relief, able to confirm after looking the printer over that it was fine. “Phew, for a second there, I thought it was broken.” His hand’s move to her waist is an absentminded act.

Smirking, Uma moves to stand behind Carlos, the isle boy turning around to face her and from the look on his face, some questions were running through his mind. She presses her index finger against his lips to stop him from saying whatever it was he was about to say, saying coolly, “The Queen owes you big time, pup.”

Carlos blinks. Mal wasn’t just one of his best friends but family to him. She’d never have to repay him for anything he’d done for her in the past. Because although growing up on the isle and being raised by an abusive mother didn’t instill him with the clearest, most concrete perceptions of love and family, he knew that one never offered their help to family with the intention of receiving something in return. And something he prides himself on more than his inventions is his love for his family and… He swallows, heart skipping a beat as he stares at Uma.

“I-I’m not sure I follow, Uma.”

She smiles, stroking his bottom lip with her thumb, a hunger for Carlos bubbling beneath the surface. “Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten already, pup? Heh, King Beasty Boy owes you big, too. After all, the deal was that Mal gives me the wand and I hand the king back over to her.”

Everything was starting to become clear. The copy of Fairy Godmother’s wand… So that’s what she was talking about. The annoyance in Uma’s eyes is relatively light but what makes him grip the edge of the table behind him is the desire in her eyes. He likes being wanted by her in physical ways that went beyond kissing, liked her touch but it all still made him feel a bit shy. The shy boy hears a meow, something brushing against his leg. He glances down at Bee, smiling sweetly at his beloved pet, at the reason he’d experienced love and affection for the first time while on the isle.

Uma’s hand finds his chin, raising it back up, keeping her hand there as she smirks at him. “So, how are you gonna make it up to me, pup?”

M-Make it up to her? Laughing nervously, he says, “Can’t we just let bygones be bygones?” Initially, he doesn’t understand why Uma suddenly uses the hand that wasn’t holding his chin in place to suddenly snap her fingers.

He was so much taller than her and yet, it was her who had him nervous. Thankfully, Jay was away with the rest of the Swords and Shields team for a tournament so no one would interrupt them. Her hand drops down to his pants, rubbing at the boy as she kisses him, keeping her head still and adding not a bit of pressure against his mouth as she keeps her lips on his. She pulls away, licking her smirking lips.

“Now where’s the fun in that, pup?” she giggles, kissing his neck.

Groaning he hoists himself up on the table, pulling Uma up with him onto his lap, it quickly registering in his mind that he didn’t feel the printer against his back. Uma’s nipping at the skin of his neck as he glances over his shoulder, catching sight of the printer next to the door. So when she’d snapped her fingers, she’d teleported the printer.

Uma smiles at her craftsmanship. She had his neck marked all over. She wants to use her teeth to mark other parts of his body. She’d already gotten him hard, moving her hips, spurred on the by the sound of his deep moans.

If this was her way of punishing him for having a major hand in deceiving her in the past, it was a pretty damn good punishment. He grits his teeth, panting, so hard and filled with so much desire for the beautiful girl riding his boner that it takes a few moments for him to realize that he’d slipped his hands under her shirt.

“This is okay, right?” he asks, voice low and shaky with arousal, staring closely at her face. “I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable, after all.”

She stops moving her hips, her core thrumming and a familiar wetness soaking through her panties. “Unclasp my bra and then ask me again.”

The hand on her bare skin that was just below her bra ascends, it only taking two attempts for Carlos to unhook her bra.

Uma reaches under her shirt, hand emerging from up under her shirt with her bra, carelessly tossing it aside. “Well, pup?”

He looks up from her hard nipples at her perfect face, sliding his hand up her shirt once more. “Is this okay?”

She pulls her shirt over her head before tossing it, the article of clothing landing right by the lacy undergarment she’d discarded.

“Wow,” Carlos breathed, gaping at her bare breasts.

“They’re small but I’m sure you’ll still have a blast sucking on them,” Uma says playfully.

He chuckles, shaking his head. She’s not fully naked but is practically there, all it taking for her to be bared to him in full was her taking off her skirt, his fingers twitching with the desire to rip it off himself. “You’re beautiful.”

She doesn’t wanna be one of those girls who gets flustered over their significant other referring to them as “beautiful” so she roughly claims his lips, grinding into him furiously.

Carlos responds instantly, kissing Uma back with an equal amount of roughness and hunger as he gropes her breast. He refuses to be idle with his other hand, sticking it up her skirt, yanking her panties down so he can touch the space between her legs with it uncovered. She’s so wet, the sea witch moaning into his open mouth as he slides a finger into her warmth.

“Fuck,” Uma pants, breaking the steady rhythm she had going on with her hips. Panting, she tugs at the hem of the boy’s shirt, Carlos letting go of her breast to begin removing it, Uma stepping in to help him get it over his head. His physique may not be as muscular as Jay’s but he’s still fit, Uma running a hand appreciatively down his chest, gasping when the boy stuck another finger inside of her.

The boner in his pants is throbbing so hard that it’s beginning to almost be painful, Carlos focusing on stretching Uma out with his fingers as he pulls his pants down, Uma once again offering her assistance.

Uma licks her lips. Damn… He’s _big_. She’s too eager to have him inside her to give him a brief handjob, biting back a pleased moan as she pulls Carlos’s fingers out of her drenched vagina. Her mind shuts down momentarily and not a single thought is in her head when she sinks down on his hardness, this feeling of pleasurable fullness making her grip his shoulders harder than she already was.

Thank god, Jay wasn’t here because fuck, he couldn’t keep his moans down even if he tried. She’s riding the shit out of him, Carlos moaning for her to not stop. He pinches her erect nub, ego inflating at the sound of the beauty breathily moaning his name, the boy rolling the hard skin of her nipple between his fingers. He switched to massaging her breast, leaning forward to take her other nipple into his mouth.

“Shit,” Uma whimpers, snapping her hips. He’s sucking so damn loud that she wonders if he’s purposely doing it, fluid dripping down her thighs.

He drags his tongue up her bud. He winces, eyebrows furrowed as he bites down onto her soft flesh with the intention to leave behind a hickey. He knows he’s not gonna last much longer but he keeps suckling on her breast anyway.

It’s almost like she’s praying to Carlos, only his name leaving her parted lips. Her peak is impending and so to reach it, she starts bouncing up and down on his dick, yelping when Carlos bites down painfully hard into her skin.

“Fuck, Uma,” Carlos groans, inhaling and exhaling sharply. He kisses her, moaning into her mouth that she was so beautiful and perfect and all his.

She whimpers his name one last time before spilling all over him and the table, lifting herself off of Carlos right before he finishes, his cum running down her stomach.

He smiles as Uma kisses his face all over, massaging her inner thigh. “Wow.”

She giggles, pecking his lips. “Let me catch my breath. Then we can start round two.”

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
